Stellar
by Entire Oranges
Summary: Moments before Nine meet Rose.


Earth again. It seemed no matter how he tried to avoid it or ignore it somehow it kept smacking him in the face. Something was always the matter on there and needed a secret savior to swoop in a save the day. Often they didn't even know trouble existed at all.

Frankly sometimes he was tired of it! Wanting at times to be more father like and push the child forward to see if it can stand of it's own two feet. Stumbling and skinned knees are stables of the vengeance role of growing up. Just as natural disasters and alien takeovers are the growing blocks of a planet.

Yet there were the people, the humans. Of all the species he had met, helped, fought, and exchanged stamp collections with, these humans were special. Both of his hearts had a soft spot for them, maybe that was why it was always time to save the blasted place.

To see that the latest glimp of trouble was focused on London, early twentieth century; wasn't surprising. Of all the cities and time periods that one seemed the most vulnerable to trouble

He programs the coordinates to become that secret savior once more.

The weather was bright, the majority of the people he past were happy. He wondered how many of them really were and how many were faking it; humans always seemed to solider on through nearly everything. Which was stupid if you asked him, but nobody ever actually bothered to ask his intake. Those who knew him certainty knew better and why won't someone who didn't know him even bother?

"Pardon." He says after bumping into a women swinging three shopping bags and yakking away on a mobile. He wasn't surprised when she didn't acknowledge his apology. He really did have to question himself for the desire to be here and just why exactly he cared for these stupid apes. No matter his thoughts, he was there and looking up at the department store which the key location of the trouble, he enters and blends into the crowd.

"Sir would you like to try a sample of our cologne? It's called Stellar." He could see why humans always seemed to complain about sales clerks. Pushing. Demanding. Rude. He forces on a smile and tries to walk on. "It's quite useful in making the woman or women in your love go wild!"

"What if I didn't like women?" The clerk's face turns from pale vampire white to cherry deep red in less than a second.

"Well it also makes the men in your life go wild." His excitement was starting to fade.

"What if I don't like men?" The clerk wanted to walk away, to another gentlemen circling the jewelry case, likely some poor sap who was starting to feel guilty for calling his girl Shelia and not Shannon; good pay came from that type. Not discussing sexual turns on or lack there of with a man in a leather jacket.

"In that case sir I am sorry. Have a pleasant shopping day at Henriks."

"Actually I'd love to try Stellar. Three testing spurts please." Still wishing he was anywhere else, but knowing better than ignore a customer he sprays it on the mans turned up wrist.

"Do you like it sir?"

"Try Colluntdo Thirty Three in the formula. Great aphrodisiac."

"What?"

"Colluntdo, oh wait Earth doesn't have that plant. Real shame to. Well good day sir!" With a wave of his cologne covered hand he turns and walks away, leaving the clerk shaking his head and well ready for a fag.

He manages to successfully avoid anymore sleazy clerks waving around the newest and greatest products to waste money and time on. He tries to rub the scent off of his wrist, finding the stuff just plain awful, but his sensation were much more intense and fined tone than any Human he'd ever encountered. Which often was a convenience to himself and those around him in need of his skills, other times, like now, he hated it.

He doesn't find it surprising that no clerk in the entire place failed to notice or perhaps care about the fact an unauthorized employee pushed open doors marked Do Not Enter Henrik's Personal Only. He even gives a wave to a red headed girl holding a cup of coffee in one hand and fiddling with a bookmark in the other, the book laid open on the table. She smiles before turning back to the pages. Humans so self observed in themselves, ignoring potiental danger all around them.

Finding the door marked basement he fiddles at the alarm attached with the sonic screwdriver before pushing on the lever.

Just as he suspected, autons. Moving slowly, small steps seemingly with no purpose waiting for their orders to move. Where? Whatever it was knowing their history won't be good. His history of them, over the years autons never did anything good. Always generating fouls and red cards in the universe. Before he can be spotted he hides in the far back corner preparing the sonic screwdriver for the simplistic solution. After the store closed. Three minutes to go.

"Wilson? It's Rose I've got the lottery money." No! Stupid humans always in the wrong place at the wrong times. Always! Perhaps she'd leave quickly, won't investigate further to the person she was seeking. He suspected greatly Wilson was the gentlemen slumped over his desk very much dead. Thanks to the autons.

"Please leave." He mutters from a distance, annoyed but unsurprised when the girl walks right into the auton holding room, still calling out for someone. "This isn't funny!" She screamed, fear and no longer and no longer just annoyance in her words and without he rushes for the other door. Humans always needing saving!


End file.
